things get sticky
by lunashevenlywacher
Summary: Danny has a hard time keeping his secret from his parents. things were ok till the last day of school.from there some tings change and Danny and Sam will find out a secret of their past. Hold
1. Default Chapter

So many stories so little time. I know that my other stories need to be updated but bla sticks tongue out at all who gripe. This came to me and I just had to write it. Oh a challenge. Any one can write a story right well I want some more stories to read so any one who wants details write me or review and leave your email address and you will have my challenge mwaaa.

Ordinary?

On the last day of the school year came about for or friend Danny Fenton things were in a way ordinary. But if you call being half ghost and when your mind wanders, you fall through your desk. This day he would be free from the grips of Dash a shall we say ASS HOLE who liked to push people in there lookers at Casper High. Mr. Lancer who targeted Danny for many a things. But no more they would leave this prison in 3...2...1.

"We're free," yelled Tucker as the bell range signaling the end of another year. Danny not wanting to go home soon because this morning

Flash back

"When you two get home we will have the Fenton ghost detector and shield up and running. No ghost will never make it past the front door with out being discovered," cried a pleased Jack who started working

"Now sweetie what's with that face" Maddie asked her son who had a face that held a masked horror.

"Nothing but I'm going over to a friend's house after school." Danny said as he quickly left the house. Jazz who knew about her brother saw why he left so soon. His secret would most likely be discovered

End flash back

"Danny what's wrong" Sam asked Danny who had a grimace. Ever since the Ember incident, her feelings toward Danny were showing them selves to her.

"Something my dad put up. He put an what he call it oh The Fenton ghost detector and shield. And he said that no ghost will ever make it past the front door with out being discovered." He answered her she had a face that could have given him some a run for his money this morning.

"Do you want to come to my place so you don't have to go home right away?" Sam asked after Tucker left the group.

"Thanks that would be great but I have to face the music that I have to go home sooner or latter I think it might be easier sooner. But if you do want to help will you come with me?" Danny asked hoping beyond hope she would say yes.

"Let's go" Sam said as she pulled Danny by his hand to his house. She never noticed the blush creep up Danny's face because she was holding his hand.

As was expected once he entered the house the alarm went off and he went farther into the house a green shield went around him and started to zap him if he got to close. His parents came in and saw their son in the shield. Danny who could hardly move gave them a look that said" let me out of this contraption'. Though they just stood there looking at him. Jazz finally went and turned off the shield Danny feeling a bit weak because the shield took his energy slowly. He leaded on Sam who was still shocked that he was caught in that green shield.

"What happened" Maddie said thinking it was a malfunction.

"I don't know but if that thing dose that again I'm moving out" Danny said as he headed up to his room with Sam helping him up the stairs.

The ghost hunters were wondering why Danny looked so tired after getting out of the shield. Only a ghost would show that symptom and they didn't tell Danny that. Still thinking on it they went to get the mail. There was a strange looking letter for Danny but the strangest thing was part of the letter that was addressed to a

_Mr. Danny Fenton/_ _Phantom _

_36 Amidty park_

_Right room by the bathroom_

Deciding not o point, this out to Jack Maddie went up and gave her son the letter with a small knowing smile. She now knew why every thing went off on her son but would not mention it so he would be more comfortable.

When Danny saw how the letter was addressed he freaked.

"Sam looks at this"

"What"

Danny opened the letter after noting the wax seal. There were two letters in the envelope and one was for Sam.

Both went the same except for the heading

_Dear:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (the usual until the little note at the bottom) do not worry about what happens next soon afterward a Remus Lupine will receive you and you shall stay with a family until the start of term._

When they looked at each other a light enveloped them when the light faded there stood two……

Oh I'm so evil some times well if you want more write me a review.

Peace be with you.


	2. note

hi all this is a note saying that i have a brain frezze so nothing will be updated

sorry fo the trouble


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that I have not updated. My mother has keep me off the computer so I have had almost no contact with it at all. You will have to wait until after august 19th so sorry about this I realy am.

Peace be.

Luna


End file.
